The New Muggle Studies Teachers
by fanficlovers11281027
Summary: Terri and Brielle walked down South Street one very normal Saturday evening, little did they know that they’re very normal day was about to change their lives.
1. We're Not In Philly Anymore

The New Muggle Studies Teachers

Disclaimer: We don't anything that pops up in this story except Terri and Brielle and some random OCs, we wish we did.

Chapter 1- We're Not In Philly Anymore

Terri and Brielle walked down South Street one very normal Saturday evening, little did they know that they're very normal day was about to change their lives.

"Oh my God," Terri exclaimed as they walked out of StarBucks. "I'm so happy I didn't have work tonight."

"Speak for yourself." Brielle cried, sipping her Chi-Tea latte.

"Shut up, you work in a daycare." Terri said, switching her Chi-Tea latte to her other hand. "I work in a restaurant."

"Okay, okay…it's a tie." Brielle laughed and Terri chimed in.

"Ohhh! Let's go to that rock store." Terri exclaimed, stopping dead in the middle of the sidewalk, arms spread.

"Terr, it has a name, it's called Minearlistic." Brielle said, throwing her cup away.

"Same difference." She said with a non-commental shrug.

As they walked into Mineralistic, Brielle stopped dead… "Terr, I got a bad feeling about this."

"I'm sure it's nothing." She replied, picking up bits and bobs.

"Never doubt the—"

"Ohhh Bri, look at this!" Terri said picking up a crystal orb that fit exactly to the palm of her hand. As Brielle moved in closer to look at the orb in her best friend's hand it began to smoke on the inside. Red smoke.

"You don't think…" Terri said, looking confused at Brielle.

"What did you forget?" Brielle said.

"I really can't remember."

They were mesmerized by the smoke in the orb, both wondering how that was possible. After what seemed like an eternity, Terri pulled her eyes away from the orb.

"Umm…Bri…where are we?"

Brielle looked up to see a big room full of people. Nine tables worth of people. Eight going across vertically and one with some older looking people at a horizontal table.

They looked at each other and said in unison as they often did. "I don't think we're in Philly anymore."

"Oh! Look Bri! Catwalk!" Terri exclaimed, throwing her bag at Brielle as she jumped up onto one of the long tables and began to strut down it like a model.

Brielle staggered under the weight of Terri's purse. It weighed about as much as a two year old, which Brielle was used too but it caught her off guard. "Jeez, Terr, what do you have in here?"

Terri looked over her shoulder as she walked. "The usual. You should know this by now. Wait…I did add a few things."

"I should've known." Brielle said, sitting down. She looked at the girl next to her, who was deeply in thought reading a book the size of a dictionary and a bible combined. "Ohh, what cha reading?"

"HEY BRI!" Terri cried. "LOOK!" She struck a few poses. "Yes, I am too cool." She said to one of the dumbstruck looking boys.

Brielle rolled her eyes. "Yep, good, Terr."

"And you are?" the girl said next to her with a voice that made her seem big.

"Well, Miss. Snippy." She said in a same tone. "I'm Brielle."

"Who's she?" the boy with dark hair and green eyes next to said.

"That's my girl, Terri."

"BRI!"

Brielle looked up as she heard a squeal and a loud thud. Terri popped back up from the floor, her hand in the air. "I'm ok."

"Did you break the floor?" Brielle laughed.

Terri looked down. "Nope."

Brielle laughed again and said. "Let me go make sure she's okay."

As Brielle approached her best friend, who was dusting herself off a man came up behind them and said "Ah, good, you ladies are here."

Brielle looked at the man, visibly confused. "And where is here exactly?" she said, talking with her hands as most Italians did.

"Why, Hogwarts, naturally.

Terri and Brielle looked at each other again and said in unison "Dude with the long white beard say what?"

"What?"

Terri laughed hard. "Hay, it worked."

Brielle nodded in agreement. "So yeah, why are we here?"

"To be the new Muggle Studies teachers."

As the man said that, Terri's phone went off. "FUCK!" she yelled. "B, IT'S MY MOM!"

Brielle looked at her friend. "LIE." She said, hurriedly.

The boy who had the dumbstruck look said. "What's fuck?" Terri chattered absently in the backround, lying to her mom.

"I'll get back to you." She said to the boy. She turned back to the man. "Now back to you….a…who are you? And b…WHAT?!"

"…bye Mom." Terri said. "Why us?"

"Well…a…I am Albus Dumbledore, I am the Head Master here at Hogwarts and b…to answer both your questions…You are special."

Brielle and Terri both shifted their weight to their left legs. "I've heard that many times before…but not in that context."

"Ditto." Terri replied, nodding.

That was when an African American boy sitting next to the dumbstruck one said "What's ditto?"

Terri turned to the kids and yelled "We'll get back to it all in a minute." Then she turned back to Dumbledore and said, twirling her hand "Now you, speak English."

Brielle looked at Terri and said in a "know it all voice". "Well, he's not speaking Sycoraxic."

Terri looked at Bri and practically yelled "Stop with the Doctor Who speak!"

Brielle stuck her tongue out at Terri as one of the teachers with bug like specs came rushing over "You know the man without a home?!"

Brielle looked at her with eyebrows raised. "I wish."

Terri held up a hand to the teacher and said "Don't get her started, please, she can go on for hours."

Dumbledore stood at the podium in the front of the hall and automatically whatever chatter was left disappeared. "Cool." Brielle whispered.

"Students, I am pleased to introduce our new Muggle Studies teachers, Brielle and Terri."

"WHAT?!" they cried in unison.


	2. Love in WWII!

Chapter 2: Love in WWII!?

Brielle and Terri were escorted to their rooms by two ghosts, Sir Nicholas who the kids all called "Nearly Headless Nick" ("How can you be nearly headless?" Terri had asked him. "Like this." He sighed, pulling his head off the shoulders but it was held on by literally an inch of skin. Terri screamed loud…loud enough that it echoed off the marble walls as she hid behind Brielle.) and the Fat Friar.

"Well, this day couldn't get any weirder." Brielle said, flopping down on her bed.

"Hey, Bri, isn't that all our stuff?" Terri said, pointing to their bags. "Wait, they look like our rooms at home."

The room that the girls were sharing her painted half sky blue and half lavender. Blue for Terri and lavender for Brielle and it even had the same stuff that the girls had in their rooms back home and you can visibly see the difference. Brielle's side was neat and tidy with a few picture frames and her stuffed rabbit, Nuriko, on her bed. Terri's side had clothes and books all over the floor and her many Jonas Brothers posters all over the walls with her stuffed owl, Hedwig on her bed (A.N: It looks like Harry's owl that she got at Build-A-Bear).

"Okay," Brielle sighed, "Just got weirder."

"Cool room." Terri said, throwing a magazine she had picked up down. "Wait..Bri, how are we going to teach a class?"

"Beats me." Brielle said, "I work with two year olds."

"And I work in food." Terri said.

Brielle picked up the Muggle Studies text book that was on her night table and began paging through it. "Well, this is far too boring."

Terri plopped on Brielle's bed "Let me see. B, some of this stuff is wrong and the last thing they have is World War II."

Brielle looked at her friend. "That was in 1939…we gotta fix this shizz."

"Def." Terri said, hopping off the bed. "Well, I gotta find the bathroom."

Without looking up from the inaccurate book said, also talking with her hands as she said it. "Third floor, hang a left, then take a right, past the hole in the wall that's the size of a troll."

"Ohhhkay." Terri said, like she knew what her friend was talking about. After walking around for about a half hour, her bladder about to burst, she looked up, spinning slowly. "Yep, I'm so lost." She turns and walks flat into a boy with bleach blonde hair and a green snake on his robes. "Omg, I'm soo sorry!" she said, stooping down to pick up his books.

"It's fine. Really." He said as he picked up his books.

As they looked up at each other they could literally hear Cupid's thwap from his bow and arrow.

"You're one of the new Muggle Studies teachers, right?" he asked.

She nodded. "Yeah, I'm Terri."

"I'm umm..uh…mmm." he said, struggling.

"Don't be nervous." Terri giggled as she stood up.

"Malfoy Draco." He blurted, his face turning pink.

Terri raised her eyebrow. "Um…Ok. Weird name."

He groaned in embarrassment. "Ugh. I mean Draco Malfoy."

"Ok, less weird." She said. "How about I call you Dray?

Draco shrugged but Terri could tell he was really happy. "Yeah."

They stood there in silence for a minute or two then Terri said "So…where's the bathroom?"

"Oh. Yeah, it's confusing. Come on."

He led her back the way she came and went into a small hallway that she didn't see before. After a few minutes she came out. "Thanks for waiting for me." She said, honestly surprised that he was still there.

"It's no problem. Here, I'll walk you back, you seem to get lost easy."

She stuck her tongue out at him. "Thanks, you're so sweet."

He reciprocated by sticking his tongue out back at her. They chatted as they walked about what their lives were like at home and one thing was definite. They were from complete different worlds, no matter what.

"So you're the new Muggle Studies teacher? Didn't you guys just get out of World War II?"

"Yes, you don't listen very well, do you? And no, World War II was 1939 through 1945. It's 2010." She said. "Those text books you guys have are a little outdated. It's whatever, Brielle and I are doing it our way."

"And how's that?" he asked.

"You taking the class?" she asked.

"Yeah." He replied.

"Then you'll see tomorrow." She said, patting his cheek.

"Awww, come on, one little hint."

"I'll never tell."

They were so deep in conversation that they didn't realize they were gone for almost an hour and a half plus the half hour it took Terri to find the bathroom in the first place. Somewhere in the near distance a clock chimed. One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven. Eight. Nine. Ten. Eleven.

"Shit!" Draco said as they reached the outside of her room. "I'm out past curfew. Oh well, Professor Snape won't write me up."

"Well, thanks for walking me back." She said, almost shyly.

"It was really no problem." He said, shrugging.

"But still…" she kissed him lightly on the cheek. "See ya."

She felt Draco's eyes watch her as she walked through the door, not knowing that he had a stupid love struck grin on his face, his hand pressed to his cheek.

Brielle hadn't visibly moved as far as Terri could see. "Bri, I just met one of the students."

Brielle looked up from her book, which was _Northanger Abbey_ by Jane Austin. "Oh really?" she said, interested. "Do tell."

"There's nothing to tell." Terri said.

"Yeah, sure. Spill." Brielle said, sitting cross-legged in her bed.

"Okay, his name is Draco Malfoy." She said, excitedly. She hopped onto Brielle's bed excited, sending books flying everywhere. She went on to tell Brielle what she and Draco talked about.

"Well, you were gone for two hours. So I did some wandering on my own." Brielle said with a mischievous smile.

"You know the whole school by heart already." Terri protested. "So what happened?"

"I met two students." Brielle said, ignoring the obvious know it all comment. "Twins. They're names are Fred and George Weasley. I saw them by the weird boar statue that we passed earlier. They were going to play a prank on the greasy looking, creeper that is the potions dude and I said that they would have to let me in on it."

"Or?" Terri said, urging her on.

"Or…I would give them detention."

"So?" Terri said, eagerly.

"They gawked at me for about a minute and a half." She said, laughing. "Then they decided that I could."

"Cute?" Terri asked.

"Amazingly so." Brielle said, falling onto her side. "They reminded me of Hikaru and Kaoru from Ouran High School Host Club."

"Oh, wow!" Terri said. Then with a content sigh she said "Well, one thing's for sure….It won't be boring."

"Def not." Brielle agreed.

((E.A.N: Well, there's chapter two. It took us like an hour to do that and chapter one. This is the conversation that ensued while we were watching Camp Rock and listening to Number 3 by The Mitch Hansen Band.

Terri: Really, Bri, log?

Briana: *it was supposed to be love* Shut up. Wait, let me check the date of WWII just to be sure.

*pulls up google and types it in.*

Briana: Oh!

Terri: What?

Briana: I was way off. I kept putting 1914….It's 1939 through 1945.

Terri: *laughs*

Briana: *glares at Terri* Listen you, I've put all this description in.

Terri: I helped with the dialogue!

(note: we are literally dying of laughter on her bed*

Briana: Dammit. I typed Darco.

Terri: I was gonna let it slide that you messed up but you pointed it out. Good job.

Music in the backround: "I don't wanna be number 3."

Briana: *laughs*

Terri: What now?

Briana: The lyrics.

Well, TTFN…ta ta for now.))


	3. Class Say What?

Disclaimer: We own nothing except Terri and Brielle mainly because they are us.

"Ugh. Where is she?" Brielle groaned, sitting on the desk. She crossed her leg as the class came in. They looked at her like she was crazy as they stood in the back of the class just looking at her.  
"Well, sit down." She said, indicating to the desks.  
"Aren't you going to seat us according to House and year?" Miss. Snippy asked.  
"Ah, Miss. Snippy, we meet again. No, we will not be seating you according to House and year." Brielle said, hopping off the desk. "Mainly, because we don't know which color goes to which House and because we went to eleven years of Catholic school in which we had to sit in alphabetical order and you don't get to sit next to your friends that way. Am I rambling? I have a tendency to—"  
"I'm here!" Terri cried, crashing into the big door.  
"About time!" Brielle cried, throwing her hands up in the air.  
"It's not my fault!" Terri said, sitting down. "Someone turned off my alarm clock."  
Brielle laughed. "I watched you; you sat up yelled at it to shut up, then threw it across the room."  
Terri looked confused. "Did I?"  
"Didn't you wonder why you couldn't find it when you woke up?"  
Terri was about to answer when all you heard was "_Ohhh, this is an S.O.S, don't wanna second guess. This is the bottom line, it's true. I gave my all for you, now my heart's in two. Now I can't find the other half. It's like I'm walking on broken glass_."  
A red-head next to Miss. Snippy jumped as the rest of the call looked around. "What the bloody hell was that?"  
"Oh, Franca texted me back." She said as she opened her phone.  
"Terr, we're teachers now." Brielle said.  
"So?"  
Brielle groaned. "Ok. First order of business." She said to the class. "Wands. Hand them over."  
"What? Why?" Miss. Snippy asked as Terri's phone went off again.  
"Do we look magical?" she asked, not looking up from what she was typing.  
"Besides, this is a Muggle Studies class. No wands" Brielle said, starting to collect the wands. "And also, why would you need your wands in this class. It makes no sense."  
"What's your name anyway?" Terri asked, as she started collecting the wands. "Hey Dray." She said as she fought with the boy with black hair that was sitting next to Draco, who had a love struck look on his face.  
"Dude, let go." Terri said, yanking on the wand.  
"Oh, sorry."  
The boy let out his wand in surprise, looking at Draco. "Dude, what?" he asked as Terri kept walking collecting the wands. "How do you know her? How does she know you?"  
"Hermione Granger." She said, handing her wand to Brielle.  
"Well, I'm gonna have trouble spelling that name." Brielle said, moving throughout the class. "Oh, hey Fred, George." She said, trying to take their wands but they were holding them over their heads at arm's length. She glowered at them as she jumped before looking at Terri. "Can I?"  
Terri looked at them. "Go for it." She said, taking a wand from the boy who asked too many questions the day before.  
Brielle smiled, making them blush deeply, before kicking them both in the shins.  
"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!" they said in unison hopping up and down on one foot.  
She picked up the wands they dropped and said "Thank you."  
"Ok, now that we got a little entertainment, back to the wand collecting of the wands." Terri said, waving her hands around.  
"What?" Brielle said, laughing.  
"Oh, you know what I meant." She said.  
"Yeah, but they didn't." Brielle said, indicating to the class.

After they collected all the wands, they went back to the front of the room.  
"Well, we thought that we would start off with history, because your text books are way beyond off." Brielle said.  
"Yeah, the Muggle world didn't end after World War II." Terri said, crossing her arms. "Besides, there is another war going on."  
"WHAT?" the class said in unison.  
"Yeah, in 2001, some idiots hijacked two planes and crashed them into the Twin Towers in New York. So we went to war with Iraq for killing thousands of Americans. It's been going on for nine years now." Brielle said.

"We'll get to that later. First things, first, we need your names."

"Harry Potter."

"Draco Malfoy"

"Ron Weasley."

"Hermione Granger."

"Fred Weasley"

"George Weasley."

It went on for about an hour of names. Mainly, because, Terri wasn't paying attention.

Terri's phone went off again. "What the fuck, Terr, put it on vibrate."

A boy named Neville Longbottom raised his hand. "Um, Miss. Brielle?"  
"Bri." He said.

"Um…what does 'fuck' mean?"

"Depends on the context."

"What?"

"Wellll." Brielle said, imitating Doctor Who. "There's the context that I just said, in which, it means, like "What the hell?" or "Really?" or there in the context in which you are having sex."

"Oh." He said, blushing.

"Yeah."

"Damn, how do people not know fuck?" she said.

"Damn?" Ron asked.

"We'll have a lesson on swearing." Brielle said when suddenly a loud crash came from behind her.

She turned and saw that Terri, holding a wand, and a gaping hole in the wall.

"What the-?"

"Bri." Was all Terri had said.

"Who's wand does she have?" Brielle asked, smacking her forehead with her palm.

"Mine." Hermione said, gaping at them.

"Right." She said, looking at Terri. "Hand it over."

"No, mine!" Terri said.

"Terri Ann Teresa Lacroce."

"Brielle Elise Santo"

"Fine. Have it your own way."

"Time's up." Hermione said.

"What is time?" Terri said.

"As in, the class is over." Hermione replied, looking confused.

"Well, People assume that time is a strict progression of cause to effect... but actually, from a non-linear, non-subjective viewpoint, it's more like a big ball of wibbly-wobbly... timey-wimey... _stuff_.

"My brain hurts." Ron said.

"Whatever. Go!" Terri said, shooing them out of the room.

~HARRY POTTER = LOVE~ 

They walked into the Great Hall and took their seats at the teacher's table. Hagrid pushed Terri's chair in, causing her to fly against the table. "Can't…breathe." She choked.

"Oh, I'm sorry." He said, pulling it back slightly, causing Terri and the chair to topple over.

"Ow."

Hagrid picked the chair back up, causing Terri to fly further over the table.

"Hagrid, I got it, but thank you." Brielle said with a sweet smile.

Terri adjusted herself. She looked at the empty plate and then up and down the table. It was just empty plates. "I'm hungry."

As she said it, the food filled the plates.

"Okay, that was cool."

On Brielle's left there was Professor Dumbledore/ He turned to her and said "So I heard you had a productive class today."

"Sir?"

"I heard from a great number of students that they…enjoyed your class."

"Oh, really?" Terri said her mouth full of pasta.

"Smooth." Brielle said, laughing.

"So, do you have a lesson plan in mind?" Dumbledore asked.

"We were thinking about giving a more pop culture view on things. We're going to cover science fiction, dance, music, books, and movies, clear up the mistakes in the Muggle Studies books that the students have."

"Sounds like you're going to have fun with this."

The girls smiled, not realizing how true Dumbledore's words were.

_Hey all! Briana here, I wanted to apologize for not updating since, like, February. Terri and I got really with busy with, school, work, and dance rehearsal in Terri's case and in mine own case, play practice. Then of course, since we were seniors in high school when we started, we had finals and graduation and that whole bit of nonsense. Since then we both have moved on to college and are actually doing this fanfiction via Skype. We plan on Skyping every Wednesday and then I should have it posted either by later that day or on the next day, for instance, you are probably reading this on Thursday, because the internet up at Kutztown University is messed up really really badly. But I speak for me and Terri when I say that we love you all for reading this and we hope that you will review the story to let us know if we are doing a good job or not. Thanks so much!_


	4. We Can Hear You Know

We do not own Harry Potter, we just love it and our respected houses.

"So what should we tackle next?" Terri said, flopping down on her bed.  
"Well, they seemed very interested in the new war that's going on." Brielle said, opening her Gone with the Wind" book.  
"Is that all we're gonna cover though? The crap we learned in high school, I mean."  
"Well, no." Brielle said, sighing. "We can give our take on things."  
"Meaning?" Terri asked, putting one of her ear buds in her ear.  
"Meaning…music, sy-fy, dance, literature, all the stuff we actually like, while touching on the crap that we learned in high school."  
"I get it." Terri said. She looked around their room and then said, "I'm bored."  
"Well, what do you wanna do then?"  
"Let's go exploring together." Terri said, launching herself onto Brielle's bed, begging her to go.  
"Okay, okay!" Brielle laughed, closing her book.

As they walk…

"Ohh...this looks creepy." Brielle said. "Let's go poke it with a stick!"  
"Poke what?" Terri asked.  
"Oh, never mind." Brielle said. "Let's go."  
"But-But…it's creepy down there." Terri exclaimed.  
"Oh, come on!" Brielle said, as they began to creep down the corner, they saw a figure turn the corner.  
Brielle stood still, trying to make sense of what it was but Terri took one look at it and instead of running back the way they came, ran straight at the figure, screaming.  
_THUMP! CRASH!_  
"Ow!" Terri squeaked.  
"Every time." Brielle groaned, pulling a flashlight out of her pocket and shedding light on the subject. Terri was on the floor and standing above her was a tall man, wearing black robes and he looked annoyed.  
"Professor Snape." Brielle said, coming forward finally.  
"Hey! You're the guy from the Great Hall…Can I do your hair?" she asked.  
He gave her a look of pure disgust.  
"Brielle." Snape said, still looking at Terri. "Kindly remind your friend that it is rude to not know a co-workers name."  
"I can assure you, Professor Snape, that Terri does know these things but when one is scared, I think it safe to assume that manners are temporarily lost."  
"Indeed." Snape replied. "I feel the need to let you know, that does not know you as…professors," he sneered the word. "So he might mark you up for being students and in an area that is out of bounds."  
"Thank you, Professor Snape." Brielle said.  
"I was serious about the hair thing." Terri said as Brielle dragged her down the hall. "Your hair is really greasy."

Snape turned on his heel and walked away. Brielle let out a slow whistle. "I can tell you and him are going to be great friends."  
As they walked along they heard chatter. "Can we be sneaky?" Terri asked. Brielle thought for a moment, smiled and winked at her friend as they crouched down and snuck towards the end of the corridor.  
They heard the voices of Harry, Draco, Hermione, Ron, Fred and George and some of the other students.  
"I cannot believe that she called me, Miss Snippy!" Hermione said. "I am not snippy!"  
"Well, you kinda are at times." Ron and Harry said.

They heard the loud thunk of a book connecting with a skull, quickly followed by the sound of skull hitting skull. "Ow."  
"Bri..they're talking about us." Terri whispered. Brielle nodded and then crushed her finger to her lips.  
"Shh."  
They students carried on their conversations. "I think it's cool to have actual Muggles teaching Muggle Studies." Neville piped up.  
They heard Draco, Harry, Fred and George agree.  
"Well, I ran into Terri last night. She was lost trying to find the girls loo." Draco said. "She was cool to just walk around with and talk too."  
Harry's voice sounded confused. "When did this happen? Where was I at?"  
"I was walking around after curfew, I think you were doing homework."  
"Yeah, because Harry and Ron actually do their homework." Hermione laughed.  
"George and I ran into Brielle last night too." Fred said. "I think she was looking for Terri but she found us pulling a prank on Snape and she didn't write us up like the others professors would've done."  
"What did she do?" Harry asked.  
"She wanted in." George said, laughing. The rest of the group joined in laughing.  
Deciding they had sat still long enough, they popped up. "HELLO!"


End file.
